


Original Sin

by lirallya



Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirallya/pseuds/lirallya
Series: Spaces: A Poetry Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Original Sin

Original Sin

We meet in the dark,  
our bodies illuminated only the votives  
we light for one another.  
In that inconstant light  
we commit idolatry with our hands.  
I never believed in sin, but  
I think I must have gotten a taste  
of what it is to know God.


End file.
